Happy Birthday
by vampkiss
Summary: Puck buys Kurt some interesting birthday presents and catches Kurt trying some out. complete/one-shot


Happy Birthday

by vampkiss

Rating: NC-17

Beta: astuta

Summary: Puck buys Kurt some interesting birthday presents and catches Kurt trying some out. (complete/one-shot)

A/N: This fic is totally dedicated to my awesome beta, astuta. She gave me a few prompts and my mind just went to that happy (not to mention dirty and kinky) place. Thanks hon!

Leave it to Noah to give him sex toys as a birthday present. It was just so like him. Kurt fondly shook his head and pawed through the box the other boy had given him before dropping him off. He wouldn't let him open it in the truck. On the top was a rather large note reading; **'Open ALONE! Pick one (or more) to try out. Call you later'. **It was signed with a little smiley face (complete with devil horns).

_Let's see what we have here_, Kurt thought; strawberry flavored lube, fuzzy pink handcuffs, black satin blindfold, warming massage oil, along with a few other items he wasn't too sure about. A faux diamond studded collar with matching black leash, cute little cat ears and tail that had to be inserted and...an 8-inch hot pink dildo with some sort of suction thing at the bottom. That one also had a little bow on it. _Hmmm...must be his favorite. Very subtle, Noah._

He studied the array of gifts on his bed and blushed. It looked like he went on a sex-crazed shopping spree at the local porn shop! More like, it looked like _Noah _went on a shopping spree. Kurt imaged him there, face lit up like it was _his _birthday while he picked out Kurt's gifts. _Dirty boy..._

And in no way was imaging Noah picking out his gifts turning him on. Or thinking about Noah watching _him _use them. Kurt let out a little gasp as he adjusted himself as he turned to check the clock. His dad was out with Carole and wasn't sure how late he'd be home. (the words, 'don't wait up' might have been said, along with some other vague mumbling, but Kurt tried to mentally repress anything resembling his father and getting some in the same conversation) Noah would be over in about an hour or two, so really, there was no reason he couldn't have a little bit of fun in the meantime. He was positive Noah would appreciate him using the new lube and dildo and getting himself all stretched and tasty before he came over.

Undressing and turning the lights down (he even lit a few candles for the occasion...after all, it _was _his birthday), he picked up the dildo. He wasn't sure if it was sweet or just plain weird that Noah picked out a pink one for him. He cleared a spot on the floor and wet the suction cup. Kurt cocked his head as he inspected the slightly wobbling phallus. It would definitely be hotter if Noah were here with him. Commanding him to strip and holding him down as he spit on his fingers and shoved two of them inside him to get him ready. He'd be moaning out loud because Noah loved it when he was noisy. Licking his neck, biting his nipples, squeezing his wrists together above his head. Noah talking dirty and bossing him around while telling him exactly what he was going to do to him in that gravely, growly voice he got when he was turned on did it for him every time.

"Mmm..." Kurt touched his cock lightly. All it took was fantasizing about Noah and he got all hot and bothered. He took the lube and carefully prepared himself, moaning softly as he sank his fingers into his hole trying to hit that spot that Noah always seem to easily find. He insinuated another finger and moaned louder. He wanted Noah _now_. Wished he was here, putting these toys to good use. _But in the meantime..._

His eyes caught the rest of the sex toys on his bed and landed on the fuzzy cuffs. This would be a bit tricky, but he still wanted to try it. He could pretend Noah had cuffed him and told him he wasn't allowed to touch himself while he pleasured him._ Oh, that would be __**so **__hot..._

Managing to lock his arms behind him, he kneeled in front of the wavering dildo. He ran the pink toy up and down his crevice, wetting it with the excess lube, all the while picturing Noah telling him what to do, ordering him to sit on it while he watched. Kurt bit his lip and gradually lowered himself until it was all the way inside.

_So full_. Eyes falling shut, he panted softly as his fantasy continued. Noah would be sitting naked in Kurt's armchair, king of all he surveys. Watching him, leisurely stroking his cock while growling out commands to Kurt. A light sheen of sweat covered his body as he adjusted his legs and moved up and down, doing what the imaginary Noah told him to do. He desperately wanted to jerk himself off at the same time, but the handcuffs prevented that.

He was so into his Noah induced fantasy that he failed to hear his window slide open and feet lightly landing on the floor behind him. He didn't hear the awed voice mutter, "Holy FUCK" as he cried out Noah's name when the toy hit him _just right_...

"My, my, and just what have we got here? Are you sure it's not my birthday? All you need is a big red ribbon wrapped around yourself to complete the picture."

Either this was a _really _vivid fantasy, or Noah was **here**. As in, standing behind him, seeing him helpless and handcuffed and fucking himself on a large pink dildo. Moaning out his name. His body froze as he came to a stop and watched as his boyfriend's legs came into view. It was one thing for Noah to use this stuff on him, but for him to be caught doing it to himself... Kurt felt decidedly feverish. He wasn't sure whether he should be mortified or even more turned on. He tried to bring himself to lift his gaze to Noah's face. He got as far as the prominent bulge in Noah's jeans before he stopped. _Woah_...looks like Noah didn't mind him starting without him. A flirty little smile played on his lips. That changed his outlook a bit.

He tried unsuccessfully to bring his blush under control and coyly looked up at Noah. "Sorry I started without you," he said, "I just kept thinking about you watching me and couldn't help myself."

He pumped his lithe hips up and down a few more times, still talking in a soft, breathy voice, "Imagined you naked, ordering me around. Making me do whatever you desire. You can do _anything _to me. Use all those new toys. Would you like that, Noah? You could put that collar around my neck and pull me around with the leash. We could use the cat ears and tail. I bet putting that tail in would feel..._uhh_...so good. I'd be your perfect little pussy cat. You could keep me like that all day, naked and ready for you to use whenever you want."

Noah groaned at the imagery. Oh, that was definitely on the menu at some point soon in the near future. He gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair before grasping the silken strands. "Unzip my pants. Obviously you can't use your hands," he leered down at Kurt, more turned on than he'd like to admit. Kurt turned him on like nobody else ever had. Ever. He'd wanted to surprise his boyfriend by sneaking over a bit earlier, but never did he expect the sight he walked into. He went from zero to hard as a rock in sixty seconds flat. He pulled Kurt's head to his crotch, sucking in a breath as Kurt inhaled and rubbed his face over his groin.

"Feel that baby? That's all for you. Got me so fucking hard with that dirty mouth of yours. You want to wrap your lips around my big cock?" He asked, knowing how much Kurt loved him talking dirty, "Want to feel it stretching your lips while you fuck yourself on my present? I might even let you come. But the handcuffs stay on. If you're a good boy, I'll let you rub up against me. Would you like that? Split open on both ends, humping against my leg like a little bitch in heat?"

Kurt whimpered. It was almost like his earlier fantasy. He tugged open the button on Noah's jeans and gingerly grabbed the zipper between his teeth. He knew Noah didn't usually wear anything underneath and didn't want to damage the goods. Noah's cock sprung out and hit the side of Kurt's face, flushed red, leaking, so _hard_, and just for him.

Noah finished removing the rest of his clothes and wound his his fingers back into Kurt's hair, gripping tighter than before, pulling a bit before shoving him towards his cock, "All yours, baby. Suck it."

Kurt licked the head, tasting Noah, before licking it like the world's tastiest popsicle. His nibbled the sides and planted little kisses on the head. As he was rubbing it over his face, Noah roughly pinched a nipple, snarling, "I said 'suck it'," and guided Kurt's mouth to where he wanted.

Kurt took him deep, humming a bit at the familiar feel of Noah filling his mouth. He loved to suck his boyfriend off. Being in control of Noah's pleasure, watching him lose himself and knowing it was _him _that made it happen. _And Noah always tasted so good..._

Noah started to pump his hips, slowly fucking Kurt's mouth, thrusting harder as Kurt accepted more of him. "Yeah princess, you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth, fucking your face, pretty red lips wrapped around me, fucking yourself on that dildo. Bet you wish there were two of me, so you wouldn't need that toy. That's it, fuck yourself harder, you've got me so..._fuck_...your mouth should be illegal, the things you do with it."

Noah adjusted a leg so it was brushing against Kurt's neglected hard-on. Kurt moaned around the cock in his mouth and sucked harder, pushing slim hips up, trying to get more contact, before slamming himself back down to impale himself again and again. "Oh yeah, gonna come all over that pretty face of yours, then feed it to you. Make you eat up every last drop. _Fuck!_" Noah groaned as Kurt did some swirly thing with his tongue. He pushed his leg harder against Kurt's cock, yanking his lover's head back.

"Gonna come baby. Open wide." Kurt obediently opened his mouth as Noah pumped his dick once, twice and then he was coming, pearly splatters all over Kurt's face. Kurt licked his lips, swallowing as he frantically pumped up and down on the fake cock and rubbed up on Noah. Suddenly he stiffened, wailing out Noah's name as he finished, coating his boyfriend's leg with his release.

Kurt whimpered as Noah gently pulled him off the dildo. He bent forward and began lapping up the come off Noah's leg. Noah caught his breath and pulled Kurt up in his arms. "So fuckin' sexy," he murmured in Kurt's ear as he undid the handcuffs and pushed aside the sex toys on the bed. Placing Kurt on the soft mattress, he kneeled next to him, tenderly running a finger down Kurt's cheek, catching his come and rubbing it over Kurt's lips. Kurt made a little noise before sucking the finger in his mouth. Noah repeated the action until Kurt's face was relatively clean. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on swollen red lips, "Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
